Every machine tool with a gear driven spindle must have a small amount of clearance between adjacent gears. Whenever machining an irregularly shaped workpiece or using a multi-inserted milling cutter, the otherwise constant force of the gear driven spindle is interruped as the cutting tool travels in and out of the workpiece. When the cutting tool moves out of the workpiece the clearance between the gears causes them to momentarily disengage only to violently re-engage with the impact of the cutting tool upon the workpiece. This repetitive banging has varying detrimental results; 1) Production is less because the speed and feed rates must be slowed down 2) Cutting tool expense is higher because of impact induced tool failure 3) Machine parts must be replaced more frequently because of impact forces and 4) Operator is at a higher safety risk. Interrupted cuts have been a generally accepted necessary evil since the invention of machine tools There is, to my knowledge, no previous or existing remedy to this problem, other than this invention.